Saturday Morning
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Delphine is trying to watch a movie in bed, Cosima is very wiggly... For Marta TP for waking my muse


Saturday Morning  
Cosima and Delphine were laying in bed cuddling close. They were "watching" a movie. Cosima was pressed back against Delphine, her tee shirt riding up revealing her smooth belly, that Delphine adored! Their bodies fit together so well. Cosima's legs were tangled in Delphine's and her pretty ass was against her lap. Delphine tucked one hand under her head and the other was wrapped around Cosima's waist. Their fingers were laced and the blonde's face was lost somewhere in the soft brunette hair.

She'd been wriggling her ass against Delphine's lap for the last five minutes. The blonde growled at her to be still and Cosima pouted, claiming she "was just trying to get comfortable." Delphine groaned as she squirmed again, bumping her ass against her lap again.

Grunting in sheer frustration, Delphine lunged forward and bit her on the side of the neck. Hard enough to get her attention, but not draw blood. Cosima cried out, her voice very aroused. Her squirming became more frenzied. Those little mewling "fuck me now" noices she makes get the French woman so excited! "Be good," Delphine warned her again.

Cosima laughed and laid still. For about thirty seconds. She took the blonde's hand and began to rub it over her very hard nipple through her shirt. Her breasts always fit in Delphine's palm so nicely. The blonde began thumbing the brunette's nipple and pinching it. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. Cosima squeaked the blonde's name and began to rock her hips faster.

Then Cosima rolled over to face Delphine. She slid her thigh between the French woman's legs and snuggled closer. She wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck and their lips met. The blonde brushed hers across the petite brunette's in a feather light caress. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Cosima and began to suck on that sexy lower lip. The petite scientist grabbed the back of her lover's head and their kisses became savage. Cosima's tongue slashed across the taller woman's own. Delphine's hands cupped her ass, pulling Cosima closer to her body. Cosima swallowed a groan and kissed the blonde harder. Her tongue stroked Delphine's teeth as she invaded the taller woman's hungry mouth. Just as rough as their kisses just were, suddenly they gentled. Those soft lips settled against Delphine's own, and she whispered, "I want you!"

She sat up, straddling Delphine's hips and looking down at the French woman with passion flaming in her eyes. Cosima bit her lower lip, one thing that makes the taller woman absolutely insanely aroused. Delphine couldn't explain why that always makes her so hot for Cosima. But it does. The brunette groaned again. "I need you, baby, now!"

Delphine's hands were braced on the small woman's hips, as she looked at the woman who amazed her every day with her smile. Cosima flashed that wicked smile then and pulled her tee shirt over her head. Her nipples were stiff and heavy. Delphine leaned up on her elbows and captured one in her mouth.

Cosima mumbled under her breath and arched her back. Delphine closed her eyes in pure ecstasy as she felt the small hands fist in her blonde hair. The French woman began to gently swirl her tongue around the swollen peak. Delphine grinned as she sank her teeth into Cosima's nipple just hard enough to make those mewling sounds come out again. The blonde wrapped her arms around that shuddering body and pulled Cosima closer to her.

Delphine whispered against her lover's very sensitive ear, "I want to make you lose control, baby."

Cosima gasped, "You are already doing that!" She pulled Delphine away from her nipple, raising up on her knees and lowering her lips to kiss me again. Delphine's hands tightened on her gyrating hips. Cosima groaned her lover's name as she tugged at the blonde's tee shirt. Her nipples tightened as the cool air hit them. Cosima laughed as if she'd been given a treat and pulled off the shirt completely before latching on to one stone hard nipple. She bit it playfully and growled, "Mine!"

Delphine moved so they were laying side by side. She suckled the blonde's nipple and squirmed her hips against Delphine's thigh. The French woman slid her hand inside the petite brunette's soaked panties to slam two fingers inside of her. Cosima moaned as her folds opened like a rose to accept her lover. She pushed at her shorts. Delphine helped the brunette with one hand to remove the them. Cosima's shorts and panties joined their shirts in the corner of the room.

Delphine flipped them so Cosima was on her back looking up at the blonde with those beautiful brown eyes. The taller woman slid her fingers out and began to explore her lover's wet pussy. The tips of her long fingers brushed Cosima's hard clit. She gasped and her eyes widened. Delphine smiled and slid inside of her and her thumb began to stroke the very tip of Cosima's swollen clit. The blonde slid her fingers inside so slowly, teasing the wet walls. Cosima clamped down on Delphine's fingers. She loved the feeling of the brunette's tight pussy all around her.

Delphine wriggled down Cosima's body, kissing with feather light kisses across her skin. Delphine wanted more, she wanted ALL. Cosima's arousal matched her intense own desire. Cosima's need for the French woman flooded every one of her senses. Cosima smelled so heavenly, that Delphine's mouth literally watered for her taste.

Delphine lay between her lover's trembling thighs. There was her woman, exposed to Delphine's gaze, pink and wet for the blonde. Her pussy was gripping Delphine's fingers tightly as the blonde slowly pulled them from her lover. Then, while holding her eyes, Delphine deliberately licked both fingers clean. Cosima whined her lover's name again.

The French woman used the tips of her fingers to hold Cosima open, exposed to her gaze. The smaller woman was perfection, honey was smeared all over her pussy. Her clit was glorious, swollen and standing proudly from the hood. Delphine bent closer to the brunette, and flicked the tip of her tongue across that little jewel. Cosima squirmed slowly against the French woman's mouth, grinding her sweetness into Delphine. She reached for the blonde but she snapped her head up and and told Cosima that she wasn't allowed to touch the blonde yet. Surprisingly, the brunette stopped, her hands trembled anxiously, but she didn't touch Delphine.

The French woman stretched Cosima's lower lips wide which forced her clit even further from it's hood and to stand up high for her lover. Cosima's pussy opened more as creamy honey flowed from her. Delphine caught that sweetness with the tip of her tongue and dragged it over the brunette's clit. It was warm and sweet, just like her lover. Delphine began to lick the brunette faster, keeping the brunette open and exposed to Delphine's oral addiction. The blonde needed all Cosima had to give!

Delphine lapped at her lover's creaming pussy and more flowed as Cosima squirmed her hips. Those hot little "fuck me" sounds escaped her lips as the petite brunette dragged in breath after breath. That it made Delphine crazy, those sounds, that honeyed pussy... The blonde sucked at Cosima's clit then slid her tongue inside. The brunette always got wild when the French woman's tongue hits her spot, hidden inside. Delphine captured her clit again with fast strokes of her tongue. Delphine's hand slips down tracing the inside of Cosima's lips before sliding inside her hot soaked pussy.

"Who's pussy is this?" Delphine asked in a soft tone. The blonde looked down into the brunette's face, her eyes smokey with desire. Cosima's lips parted as she drew in a shaky breath. "Tell me, Cosima, who does this pretty pussy belong to?" Delphine thrust deeply inside the woman with each simple word.

"Yours, baby! Yours! Oh, God!" Cosima could take it no more, her resistance was gone. The brunette tangled her fingers in the blonde's curls and Cosima let her press the French woman's face in her pussy. It is a feeling that the blonde adores.

Delphine smiled into the brunette's curves and began to thoroughly enjoy her wet hot pussy. The blonde licked, suckled, nipped, and mouthed her clit. Cosima wailed and squirmed and ground herself against the French woman's tongue. Her hands were holding Delphine's hair as she fucked the blonde's mouth with that hot pussy. The taller woman could feel the brunette was ready. Cosima's hips were losing their control. The brunette's words of passion and need were slurred. Delphine thrust a third finger inside of the petite brunette and twisted her hand, this forced the long fingers to strike her g-spot. Delphine's reward was her hair being pulled hard, her thighs clamping around my ears, and her creaming pussy tightening around her fingers as Cosima explodes in an intense orgasm.

Delphine pulled her fingers from her lover's convulsing pussy immediately and crawl up her body. Delphine kissed her small lover, sharing her sweetness. Cosima wraps her arms and legs around the brunette, needing the comfort of her body as Cosima comes down. Their kisses are hungry and desperate.

Cosima moved and they rolled so she was now the one on top. The petite brunette flashed that evil grin and began to move down her lover's body. Her eyes closed on their own as passion overwhelmed her senses.

"No, babe, Look at me. Look at my face as I make love to you. Watch me give you pleasure." Cosima's breasts slid across the blonde's belly. Whining, Delphine opened her eyes to look into her lover's. They held such desire, that Delphine's were captive. Her face lit up in a smile that was beautiful!

Cosima flashed that wicked look and then bit the blonde's inner thigh, roughly marking the blonde's as Cosima's. Delphine gasped and sucked in a breath. "Baby!" Delphine gurgled in a strangled tone. But the brunette just kept kissing and licking the French woman's thighs while holding her lover's eyes. She snatched off Delphine's drenched panties and they were gone with a snap.

Cosima's lips curls in a naughty teasing flash of tongue before she buried her face in the French woman's slick wet pussy. Electricity slammed down Delphine's spine as her tongue caressed the brunette's nether lips. Delphine's hips jerked as her tongue caught the very tip of Delphine's clit. Her hands held Delphine's legs open as she began to explore the familiar nooks and crannies of that swollen pussy.

"Yes, baby, please!" Delphine whimpered as the tiny hands opened the blonde up to discover how wet she was truly for her lover. Cosima's eyes lit up and as quickly as she could, she had the French woman's clit under her tongue again. Cosima had this way of slashing her tongue so the her the tip of her tongue hooks under the hood and jerks the blonde's clit hard. It turns her on beyond belief!

Cosima teased the French woman's opening with long slow strokes of her flattened tongue and Delphine was squirming and pleading with her. Cosima chuckled and nipped at her lover's clit with her teeth, which made Delphine jump even more. She laughed against the blonde's wet pussy. Then Cosima looked into her lover's eyes again, the flames were there and Delphine knew the brunette was about to blow her world apart. The French woman grabbed the sheet on either side of herself, fisted her hands in the fabric, Delphine was holding on for dear life.

Cosima slid three fingers right into the blonde. She was so soaked that this was easily done. She gave the French woman no warning and Delphine arched in need. "Mine." It wasn't a question coming from the brunette to her lover. It was a simple statement of fact. No response was needed from Delphine but she gave one anyways. "Yours." She whispered, the French voice was heavy with desire.

Cosima slowly fucked her blond lover, her entire mouth stroked her clit over and over again. She used her lips, her tongue and her teeth all over Delphine and it was killing the French beauty. Her clit grew even harder under Cosima's teasing and Delphine's pussy was flowing with honey which coated Cosima's fingers as she fucked the blonde. Pleasure crashed over her and Delphine began to whimper. The deep brown eyes watched the blonde's face, needing to see that what she did was pleasing her lover. That slashing tongue drove Delphine closer and closer to the edge. The French beauty knew she was about to lose control. Delphine knew Cosima was going to take her there and she would hold the blonde as She fell. She always did!

Unable to take the intensity for a moment, Delphine closed her eyes. The blonde focused on the feeling of her lover's fingers deep inside of her body. Delphine's feet hit the mattress and her hips raised to meet the petite woman's mouth and fingers. Cosima's tongue swirled around the blonde's clit slowly. She jerked her fingers from Delphine and the beauty's eyes snapped open in surprise. Then as the blonde watched, Cosima buried her face deep inside her lover's pussy. Her tongue thrust deep inside of Delphine's pussy, then was dragged back up to the small straining clit.

Holy Heaven. Delphine's body no longer belonged to her. Delphine lost all control as she came for Cosima. Delphine came hard. Cosima moaned as she lapped up the blonde's juices. Cosima squealed while Delphine shuddered her way through the waves of pleasure that were crashing over them. She didn't stop. Her tongue continued to lick Delphine, not letting a single drop go to waste. Shocked pleasure pain shivered through Delphine as Cosima began to suck the blonde's clit and her tongue hit that oversensitive tip.

"Stop! Stop! Baby, it's too much!" Delphine reached for her but she didn't stop. It was too good, almost painful. That pussy just exploded! Delphine yelped in agonized pleasure! She had to escape! Delphine rolled over, which forced Cosima to break contact. She chuckled again as Delphine felt Cosima's breath on the back of her spine as the brunette crawled up body to straddle the willowy one's ass. She cuddled her face in the space between Delphine's shoulder blades. "You taste so fucking good, my love."

The blonde smiled as her breathing began to regulate. The brunette could feel her wetness and heat against her body. Delphine squirmed and Cosima slid off to the side. The blonde moved slowly to spoon up behind her lover again, her body still trembling. The brunette smirked as she settled back against Delphine's body so they were back to where this all started...

Except this time, they were already naked...


End file.
